


the right time

by tigriswolf



Series: Alternate Universe [159]
Category: Push (2009), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Secret Identity, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a box locked up tight in the back of Jake Jensen’s mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the right time

**Author's Note:**

> Title: the right time  
> Fandom: The Losers movieverse/Push  
> Warnings: spoilers and AU for The Losers; future!fic for Push  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 285  
> Point of view: third

There is a box locked up tight in the back of Jake Jensen’s mind. He’d reached for it too late in Bolivia, but now, on his knees at the port of LA, staring up at a gun—

He remembers the last words his little sister said, before they went their separate ways: _you’ll know when the time is right_. 

_you’ll know._

_out of sight, out of mind, don’t use it, don’t even think about it, they’ll ignore you if you’re not a threat, don’t be a threat_

_don’t be a threat_.

He is a threat, always has been.

Pooch is bleeding, Roque’s betrayed them, Cougar is about to get shot in the head, Clay is being taken somewhere, and this is the moment. 

_you’ll know_ , his little sister said. He hasn’t seen her in six years, and her daughter is being raised by strangers, and this is the moment he stops hiding because he can change things. He’s always been able to change things.

The fucker with a gun to Cougar’s head pulls the trigger but the bullet doesn’t move. All the guns are torn from the goons’ hands and Jake Jensen rises to his feet, furious but more in control than he’s ever been.

There was a box locked up tight in the back of his head. It’s wide open now.

This is the moment, and Nick Grant is through hiding. He’s a soldier, this is war, and his team needs him.

 _we’ll meet again_ , his sister said, kissing his forehead, her daughter crying in his arms. _the future’s always changing, and it’s almost always because of you_. 

Aisha sets the port on fire and Max’s goons go flying.

This is the moment.


End file.
